Sam's The Boss
by YoshiStormtrooper01
Summary: Set after the series ends. It's a Sam story, cause there aren't enough of those. Everyone is happy and married, but then something happens that puts a father's relationship with his daughter on the rocks. It's better than the description. I suck at these.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_Okay, well, I thought I'd test-drive this story, see how people like it. I've been having some trouble coming up with my next chapter in my Charmed story, and I've been wanting to write a Who's The Boss? story for a while. Please read and review and let me know your thoughts. _

Let's set the scene: It is March of 1999. Sam and Hank have been married for seven years, and Tony and Angela finally got married in 1993 after he moved back from Iowa. I just thought I'd clarify that.

"Hank! Hank, where are you?" I cry out, opening the front door. A strand of my long brunette hair gets caught in my mouth as a gust of wind sweeps into the house through the still-open door.

"Sam, I'm in here!" my husband exclaims. "Honey, what is it?" He comes running out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.

I close the front door, blocking out the cold mid-March air. "Are my dad and Angela here?" I ask, breathless.

"They called a little while ago and said they would be back soon. Why?"

A smile spreads across my face as I say, "I have amazing news."

"You do? What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait until Dad and Angela get home."

"Alright. Well, I was just in the kitchen making some dinner for us and Tony and Angela. Do you want to be my taste-tester?"

Laughing, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him on the lips. "I would be honored."

"Let's go, then."

Twenty minutes later, Hank and I are sitting at the table of my childhood, forks in our hands, finishing off a bowl each of Shepherd's Pie.

"We're back!" exclaims a loud voice from the living room. "Sam? Hank?"

"Coming, dad!" Setting my fork down, I jump up out of my seat and rush into the living room, jumping into my dad's arms.

"Argh, Sam, you're too big to jump into my arms like that!" my father, Tony, exclaims.

"Oh, come on, Tony. You're never too big or too old to jump into your daddy's arms," Angela, my step mom, scolds. "Oh, my goodness, Samantha, I still can't believe how grown up and _gorgeous_ you are!" Angela rushes forward and wraps her arms tightly around me.

"Angela! Angela, you're hurting me!" I exclaim. "And you saw me last week! I don't think I could've changed a ton in that period of time."

Letting me go, Angela takes a step back and hangs hers and Dad's coats up on the coat rack.

"So, Sam. I hear you have something important to tell us?" Dad puts his arm around my shoulder and steers me towards the couch, sitting down next to me.

I take a slow, deep breath and close my eyes. Opening them, I see Hank, who had sat down next to me, looking at me concernedly, and my dad just staring into my eyes.

"What is it, honey? You can tell us," Hank says, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

Another deep breath. "Well, something happened today."

"What? What happened? Are you hurt?" Dad exclaims, looking at me like I'm about to tell him I'm dying.

"No, dad, I'm not hurt." I smile apprehensively. _"It's now or never,"_ I think to myself before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Dad's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are open wide, staring at me in disbelief. "Pregnant? You're _pregnant_, Samantha?"

There's a long pause where no one speaks, then I find myself back in Angela's arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Samantha, oh my goodness, Samantha, I can't believe it!!"

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands spins me around and Hank is kissing me, one of his hands on the back of my neck and the other resting on my stomach. I reach my arms up, wrapping them around his neck and twisting my fingers in his hair.

"SAM!" my father yells, pulling me by my arm away from my husband and back onto the couch.

"Tony!" Angela exclaims. "That was uncalled for!"

"Not now, Angela," Dad growls. Turning to look at me, his eyes are full of anger and hurt.

I swallow anxiously, waiting to hear what my father has to say. Hank sits down behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach. Dad glares at him over my shoulder, but Hank refuses to let go.

"Dad, would you stop looking at him like that?" I cry, jumping to my feet. "It's not like we're fifteen years old and he got me knocked up! We've been married for seven freaking years! You have no right to be this angry. I don't see why you're so angry, anyways. You're going to be a _grandfather_, for God's sake! Act a little happy for me!" I storm out of the house, not even bothering to take my jacket.

"Tony…" Angela whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I have no idea why, but I feel like incorporating Charmed into this. So I think I will. _

"Here you go, Sam," the waitress says, setting my plate of food down in front of me.

"Thanks, Paige." I smile kindly up at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Paige asks, wiping her hands on her apron and sliding into the seat in front of me. "I mean, you came in here crying with your make-up running down your face, for God's sake."

"Nothing's going on," I say through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, refusing to meet Paige's eyes.

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" She folds her arms across her chest. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Setting my fork down slowly, I run my fingers through my hair. "I had a fight with my dad."

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" she chuckles. "What was it about?"

"I'd kind of be more comfortable talking about that someplace a little less public." I look at my watch. "How much longer until your shift ends?"

"About fifteen minutes. Do you want to take a drive or something and talk after I'm done?"

"Yeah. That'd be good," I say, smiling.

" 'Kay, then. See you in a few." Paige smiles back at me, stands up, and returns to work.

Watching her walk away, I think back to when I first met Paige Halliwell. **(I know her last name isn't Halliwell, but I wanted it to be in this story.)** Hank and I had just begun to date. Her grandmother, who raised her and her two older sisters, had been friends with Hank's parents since Hank and Paige were babies. One evening, Hank invited me to a party his parents were throwing. Paige was there, visiting from San Francisco, and she and I hit it off right away. We've been friends ever since. She told me that her mother passed away when she was little and her father was never around, so her grandmother ended up raising her and her two sisters, Prue and Piper. (FYI, there's no Phoebe in this story. I personally think it'd just be weird.) I remember back to the time when I lost my own mother, who I only vaguely remember. It just makes me so sad to think that Paige has no memories of her mom. I hope my son or daughter will have their mommy around.

"Hey, ready to go?" Paige asks, giving my shoulder a shake and shocking me out of my flashback.

"It's been fifteen minutes already?" I ask incredulously, pulling back my sleeve and staring at my watch.

"Uh, yeah. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

As Paige and I walk out the door of the Fairfield Diner, her cell phone begins to ring in her pocket. "Damn. Hang on, Sam, sorry."

"That's alright."

Managing to pull the phone out, she flips it open and groans a whiny "Hello?" into the speaker. "Oh, hi, Piper!" I recognize the name of one of her older sisters. "Yeah, I just got out of work. Why?" Looking at me, she rolls her eyes, makes a face, and mouths "sisters". "I'm going for a drive with Sam. Can I call you back later? Okay. Adios, amigo." She flips the phone closed with her chin. "My goodness, she has a knack for calling me at the most inopportune times."

"I wouldn't know. I don't have any siblings," I say, shrugging.

"Well, you have Jonathan. He kind of counts, doesn't he?" Paige asks as we approach either side of her car.

I open the passenger door and flop down on the seat. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, we pretty much grew up together."

"Well, anyways. You came to talk to me about something. What was that?" Paige asks, changing the subject.

I take a deep breath and lay my head against the headrest. "I found out today that I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Paige squeals. "That's amazing!"

I turn my head to look at her, tears in my eyes.

"You don't look very happy about finding out you're going to have a baby."

"I told my dad and he got angry," I mutter, wiping a few stray tears as they leak down my face.

"How could he get angry? He's going to be a grandpa. How much luckier could he get?" Paige exclaims, turning out of the parking lot.

"I don't know. I thought he'd at least be happy for me."

Paige looks at me sympathetically as I lean my head against the window and stare out into the dusk.

Fifteen minutes later, Paige pulls up in front of my dad and Angela's house.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" she asks, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"If you want to, sure." I avoid her eyes, unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

As I walk up the driveway, Paige trots up beside me and links her arm through mine.

"It'll be fine," she says.

I take a breath as I stop on the front porch, but before I could reach out a hand to open the door, it is yanked open.

"SAM!" Angela cries.

"Hi, Angela," I say, stepping past her into the house with Paige still attached to my arm.

"Oh, sweetie, we've been so worried about you!" she says. "Your dad feels awful."

"He does?" I tighten my arm around Paige's and she smiles at me.

"Yes, honey. He didn't mean to make you that angry."

"Samantha!" I turn around to see my dad and Hank coming out of the kitchen.

Unlinking my arm from Paige's, I throw my arms around my dad's neck as our bodies collide.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that, dad," I gasp, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I know. It's okay." He strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head.

I close my eyes and bury my face into my father's shirt. I hear a few pairs of feet shuffle across the floor and the door to the kitchen swings closed.

After what seems like an eternity, I open my eyes and look up at his face. He looks down at me and kisses me forehead. "I'm sorry I got mad. I still think of you as my little girl," he says.

"I still am, dad. I'm just… bigger." I smile up at him and he kisses my forehead. "And hey, just think about this," I say, letting go of him and taking a step back. "If you get a granddaughter you'll have another little girl to obsess over."

"Good point."

"Tony? Sam?" Angela asks, poking her head around the kitchen door. "Is everything going alright?"

"Everything's great," I reply.

"Good, cause we were getting worried," Paige says, coming out of the kitchen behind Angela. "And a little bored."

"Very subtle, Paige," I chuckle.

"Yup." Suddenly, Paige's cell phone begins to ring again. "Argh… Hello?" She covers the mouthpiece and says, "It's Piper again. I think I'll go and leave you to your chatting."

"Alright, Paige. See you later." I give her a one-armed hug and she walks out into the chilly March evening.

Just as the door closes behind her, an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me tight against another body.

Laughing, I turn around and wrap my arms around Hank's neck.

"So," he says.

"So, what?"

"Sam, we're going to be parents!" he exclaims, kissing me.

"Uh, Sam?" Angela asks quietly.

Momentarily releasing my husband, I peer over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Your father and I will be in the kitchen… uh, booking a doctor's appointment for you," Angela says, taking my father's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Look at that. Now it's just you and me," Hank says, kissing me again.

"Hey, look at that. It is," I reply, kissing him back.

"What do you say we go back home and I show you how much I love you?" he suggests mischievously.

"Ew," I say playfully. "But okay. Dad! Angela! We're leaving! Call us about that appointment!"

Taking my coat off of the rack, I pull it on and intertwine Hank's fingers with mine.

"Strangely, I miss living here. It was nice," I say, looking back as Hank and I walk down the driveway to the car.

"Yeah but how much privacy did you get? Sex would be impossible here for us." Hank looks down at me and winks.

"Sicko," I laugh and slap his chest. "But you're right."

"I had a feeling I would be."


End file.
